One-shots TM
by valuhhxd
Summary: these are a series of one shots of jane, lisbon, the team of the cbi and the fbi, basically all are included in these one shots. THEY ARE NOT IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER. hay algunos es español :)),
1. Coffee evening

**Hullo, this is my first fic.. and i dont know what to write here xd.**

**I dont speak english so much but this is what i can do : )). This is dedicated to my friend Fio :D i luv u**

**DISCLAIMER: lets see… mmm not mine lol**

**-Coffee evening-**

It's a normal day like any other, the sun's rays lighting up the city of Texas and the birds singing along with the leaves fallin'

And there's was Jane, waiting in a cafe for Lisbon to come

"c'mon Lisbon...'' says jane impatiently

Suddenly a waiter approaches Jane, she was blonde with pale skin and blue eyes. Maybe in her thirties. "Hello, can i take your order?''. she says, removing a small notebook from her pocket

"yeah, um.'' He reads the menú "can i have a camomille tea with scrambled eggs please"

"camomille tea and scrambled eggs…'' she says in a lower voice repeating jane's words "anything else?''

"no, for the moment, thanks'', he says placing the menu back in the table

"and… are you single?'' the waiter said seductively  
Jane was going to answer but was interrupted by the sound of the coffee door opening and a half Lisbon running towards his table. She didn't notice the waiter there.

"Hi Jane, sorry, Abbott wanted me for complete something'' she raises her head and finally realizes that the waiter is there. she looks at jane and then at the woman and then at jane. She realizes that Jane looks a bit awkward and the waiter looks so embarrased

"hi, Teresa'' jane says and then he looks at the waiter "she is my girlfriend.''

"oh, y-yes, sorry, i-im going to bring your food, e-excuse me'' the waiter says and going straight to the kitchen

"what was that?'' says Lisbon

"oh, nothing dear''

FIN

**I know is a poooop, but i dont have ideas lol ;-; **

**Forgive me **


	2. Airstream visitor

**This is a fanfic in spanish, yeah, sorry :D**

**Asi que, mi primer fic en español eh?, diría que estoy emocionada, pero no ajskasj. Bueno, la verdad no tengo tantas ideas sobre qué escribir asi que, si tienen ideas, porfa me dicen. Ah, y voy a estar haciendo los capítulos en español e inglés, intercalado, Ingles,español,ingles,español y asi**

**Ya sé, el titulo esta en ingles ahhh perdón sí? (el titulo esta re turbio, parece como si fuera que alguien le va a matar a alguie yo xd) LO HICE CON BUENA INTENCION**

**DISCLAIMER: Brunito, ¿me regalas por mi cumple xfa? ¿No? Ok.**

**-Airstream visitor-**

Es una noche tranquila, se escucha el sonido del viento contra las paredes metálicas del vehículo y la cigarra cantando como si no hubiera un mañana.

Adentro, se encuentran Jane y Lisbon, acurrucados en la cama, dándose calor para pasar el frio de la noche

Derrepente se escuchan tres golpes en la puerta, el sonido retumbando en todo el tráiler

Jane se levanta inmediatamente, pero teniendo cuidado para no despertar a Lisbon

Jane abre la puerta, y se sorprende un poco al ver a Cho parado frente a el. "Buenas noches, Cho, ¿a qué se debe esta visita a estas horas de la noche?"

"Buenas noches Jane, lo siento por venir a esta hora, se ve que estabas durmiendo" dice cho notando el pijama azul de Jane medio arrugado y su pelo hecho un lio "pero Lisbon se olvidó de su bolso en la oficina y quise devolvérselo-''

"- y pensaste que ella estaba aquí?'' Dice Jane, interrumpiendo a Cho

"No. bueno, no sé. Intenté llamarla, pero no contesta el teléfono y también fui a su casa, pero las luces estaban apagadas así que suponí que sabrías en donde estaba, por eso vine''

"espérame un momento'' dijo Jane a la par que cierra la puerta.

Jane se dirije a la cama y mueve con suavidad el hombro de Lisbon para despertarla, "Teresa, Teresa'' susurra con ternura. Ella solo hace un sonido como diciendo 'déjame dormir en paz'. "Teresa, Cho está en la puerta''. Al escuchar el nombre de Cho, Lisbon automáticamente abre los ojos

"Como que está en la puerta?'' pregunta ella, un poco incrédula y con voz totalmente de dormida. Él solo sonríe.

"Por qué sonríes?'' pregunta ella todavía más confundida. "solo ve a la puerta.'' Dice Jane ayudándola a levantarse. Lisbon se dirije a la puerta y la abre.

"Hola, Cho''

"Hola Lisbon, perdón que te moleste, pero dejaste tu bolso en la oficina'' Dice Cho, mostrándole el bolso que tiene en las manos

"ah, gracias Cho, te lo agradezco'' Dice Lisbon, tomando el bolso en sus manos

"Bueno, creo que tengo que irme, adiós. Buenas noches Lisbon. Buenas noches Jane'' Cho dice lo último con una pequeña sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia su auto. Ella cierra la puerta y ve a Jane sentado en la cama, esperándola

"Creo que ya lo sabe'' Jane sabe perfectamente a lo que Lisbon se refiere. Él solo asiente con la cabeza

Lisbon coloca su bolso en una de las mesas y se dirije a la cama, acostándose junto a jane y poniendo una mano en su pecho –como siempre lo hace- y él poniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella, dándole comodidad a los dos, luego sube las cubre las sabanas alrededor de ellos, para darles más calor.

"creo que sí'', susurra Jane dándole un beso en la frente y acariciando su pelo, al poco rato, los dos quedan dormidos.

THE END

**Jejejejej, estuve pensando todo el dia en quien iba a ser el que abra la puerta, me decidi que sería Jane, asi que, ahí está. Cuando escribo en inglés, pongo ''FIN'' y cuando escribo en español pongo "THE END'' JAJAJJA, me da risa.**

**Denme ideas, y porfaaaa, quiero reviews : ((**

**Adio! Hasta la próxima. Ahre.**


End file.
